


Thoughtful

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, kind of exchanging thoughts but not really, this is not great it am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Mitch and Auston share advice and kind words with each other before even know who each other are.





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> If your name is mention in this people leave now. This is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> Editing is bare. It is almost one am and I am taking care of drunk people so yeah.
> 
> More in the notes at the end.

Mitch got scared the first time he heard a voice in his head telling him that he will do great on his test freaked him out so much he screamed in the middle of class. Mitch though he was going crazy, but he told his mom and she reassured him that he was going to be okay. She told him that the voice in his head belongs to the person he will find and love. Mitch didn’t believe her at first but as the years went on Mitch learned the voice he cherished the voice. Mitch knew the problems of his love and his love knew his. 

He never told anyone growing up that the voice that belonged to his love was male. He knew he would get shit for it in pee wee and in juniors. The only people that knew were his parents and they loved him nevertheless. The only people he told were Dylan and Connor after the fact that they found each other to be soulmates. 

For a long while after finding out Dylan and Connor were mates he was convinced that he was never going to find his. He figured that it was a big joke and he was never going to find his mate. Everyone around his either found their mate or is almost certain who their mate is while Mitch has no clue. This bugs him for a long while until one day he hears his mate tell him that the line change was going to be alright that he just need to pick up the speed and move the puck more. He didn’t know that it was possible to get logical advice from a mate for many years. This gave him a small amount of hope since he knew his mate knew a bit about hockey.

\---

The first day Auston hear the voice in his head he was delighted. Auston sister Alex told earlier because she started to hear her mate. Alex told him everything and Auston shouldn’t wait. So, when Auston hear the gentle voice in his head that he shouldn’t be scared of the kids at school he smiled all day. He went home and told Alex everything. Alex finally told their parents and they were happy for him. When Auston heard the voice in his head he was smiles and giggles all day long.

Auston didn’t know when he was going to meet his soulmate, but he knew he would wait for a million years if he had to. He wasn’t sure if he was from the US because sometimes the voice did a weird accent. Once the voice has a little sarcastic eh at the end of a sentence he knew that he wasn’t from the states. This brought Auston day done a little bit but after a bit of think he knew that his he would find his soulmate through hockey.

It took a while and a bit of training, but he started to give his soulmate advice on hockey since the both played. His mate was always a little paranoid when it came to a game but he always calms him down and after a while his did the same thing for him. Auston just wanted to meet him one day. He just wished their conversation didn’t limit to a pep talk or advice. He wanted to know what his mate like and didn’t so when the meet he wouldn’t piss him off.

\---

Auston had gone seventeen years before he thought he heard his mates voice, but he wasn’t so sure. Auston was watching a video on the 2015 draft prospects since he is a little salty that he was late by two days and he swore he heard the voice. He isn’t so sure because he might just think the guy is cute but he almost certain that the four-overall draft pick Mitch Marner. Auston starts to dive deep into Mitch interviews. Auston knows at this point that Mitch Marner is   
definitely his mate.

He watches every video possible and even rewatched some he finds especially cute. He loves knowing the face of his mate. He loves matching the voice to his face. Auston just can’t stop looking at him. He is everything to him and he just can’t wait to meet him one day.

\---

Mitch Marner heard a familiar voice come through the video he was watching. He was watch a video about the potential number one pick Auston Matthews. He looked at the screen and wasn’t fully sure if he was listening to the right thing. His soulmate can’t be America's hottest thing in hockey. Mitch dives deep in the interview that Auston is in. He knows that he is definitely his mate.

\---

When Mitch sees that Toronto got the pick draft pick he knew that he was going to be screwed. He loved every minute of it but he knew that they were going to draft Auston.

\---

When Auston saw that Toronto got the first draft pick he knew he was in trouble. He was happy but then he second guesses himself on what if the pick Laine over me, but then he hears the voice ‘you will be picked’ then he relaxed.

\---

Auston Matthews is a Toronto Maple Leaf and the two are ecstatic but neither of them know that the other knows. Mitch gave Auston advice on when you go up there it isn’t as scary as you would think. Auston was in love with this person and he has never even met in. He couldn’t wait till camp. 

\---

Auston see Mitch at prospect camp for the first time. Mitch see Auston at training camp for the first time. The two look at each other in the eye and nod. Auston doesn’t know if Mitch knows and vis versa. After the put there things down they make a b ling for one another. 

“Auston Matthews.” Mitch says in the calmest voice he can muster but he knows he must sound like a babbling idiot. His heart is pounding like it is going to come out of his chest. 

“Mitch Marner.” Auston says with a wide grin like he is seeing an old friend for the first time in years. These two have been sharing advice and kind words for years, they have practically shared these for half their lives by the time they meet. “We should talk later.” Auston tells him taking Mitch’s hand.

“I think we will be talking for the rest of our lives.” Mitch tells him before taking Auston’s other hand in his. The stand there for a moment in the silence before realizing that they are in the middle of an empty hallway of camp. Auston leans to give Mitch a quick peak and Mitch expects it because he has wait too long not to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this. I know this wasn't that great but I wanted to write a soulmate au since I have been reading so many. I was writing this in between taking care of drunk people in my dorm hall so this wasn't that great. Hallowweekend you have got to love it right.


End file.
